Long time, No see
by Aamina-Chan
Summary: When Prussia was young, he didn't have a lot of friends, but when his first friend is sent away he thinks he'll never see her again. One day they meet again..but what happens next? PrussiaxOC side Fem!ItalyxGermany
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_A young boy ran as fast as he could. "Kesesese! You'll never catch me!" he shouted. "Don't get too cocky, freund~!" a little girl shouted back. She had long black hair and emerald colored eyes. The little girl wore thick pants and a thick pink sweater, it wasn't cold, but where she came from it was, and she was trying to catch the young albino boy who was running._

_The boy stopped running as soon as he heard the word 'freund'. "What did you just call me, Gree- OOF!" he was tackled to the ground in mid sentence. "Kyahahah~ I got you, Prussia!" the girl sing-songed._

_"Dammit!" _

_"Ooooh, Prussia said a bad word~~" _

_They both laughed. The girl stood up and dusted off her clothes than sat down. Prussia sat up next to her. _

_"Hey, y'know that today's my last day here.." the girl started, looking up at the clouds, "I'm gonna miss all my friends here.."_

_"Yeah, I know. Where'd ya say you were gonna go again?" Prussia asked. "Well, Boss says that I'm causing him to much trouble so he's gonna send me to my cousin for a while.." the girl replied._

_"Oh, yeah." the albino one said. He pretended like he didn't care, but he knew he would miss her, a lot. She _was_ his first friend, besides Germany. They were quiet for a moment. _

_**RING. RING.**_

_The girl's phone broke the silence. She pulled out her cell phone from her coat pocket. "Oh.. it's time for me to leave now.." she said and stood up. "But, before I go.." she looked at Prussia, "there's something I want you to have."_

_"Hm...what is it?" _

_The girl smiled saddly and whistled. _

_"...What the hell was that?" Prussia asked, obviously confused. Suddenly, a small, fluffy, yellow bird flew over and landed on the girl's shoulder. "This is for you, Prussia~" she said. _

_"A bird?" _

_"Mhmm. Take care of him." _

_The girl took the bird off her shoulder and put it on the albino boy's head. "Kyahaha~ I think he likes you." she said, smiling sadly. "Well..I better go before Boss gets angry..Bye...freund!" The girl waved farewell and smiled saddly again, then she turned around and ran home._

_Prussia stood there watching the girl move further and further away. "__Abschied... freund.."_

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while since I've written -er- typed stories. I was gonna give up and deleted all of my other stories.. so I apologize to anyone who was reading my Soul Eater stories.. Well, R&amp;R pwease? :3<strong>

**And Dankeschön, Thank you, BarefootBliss! -huggles- X3**

**Freund - German for friend**

**Abschied - German for farewell**


	2. Determined

Prussia yawned and slapped his alarm clock off the nightstand by his bed. "Ugg.. I hate waking up.. but I'm starving.." suddenly he was wide awake. "Pancakes~!" he shouted, scaring his bird and causing him to chirp. "C'mon Gilbird!"He unlocked the bird's cage and Gilbird flew out, chirping excitedly, landing on Gilbert's head. For some reason, that reminded Gilbert of when he first got Gilbird..

_A girl took a bird off her shoulder and put it on the albino boy's head. "Kyahaha~ I think he likes you." she said, smiling sadly. "Well..I better go before Boss gets angry..Bye...freund!" The girl waved farewell and smiled saddly again, then she turned around and ran home._

Prussia blinked and shook his head rapidly. Gilbird flew upwards as he did this, when Prussia calmed down, Gilbird landed on his head again."Why...why think of that now? Gilbird's always sat on my head..""Peeh peeh~" Gilbird chirped. "Well..c'mon buddy. Let's go eat some awesome pancakes!" Gilbert said.

* * *

><p>"Hmm...what to do, what to do..." Gilbert was home. Alone of course. "It's always been awesome being alone..but I'm so bored right now..What do you think, Gilbird?"<p>

"Peeh, peeh~!"

Prussia blinked. "I have no clue what you just said, but we could go bless West and Feli with our awesomeness! C'mon let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Yo, West!" Prussia greeted, inviting himself in his bruder's house. "You should really lock your door!"<p>

"Bruder.." a blonde german replied. "Ve~ Fratello Prussia, ciao!" sing-songed the female italian that was sitting on the couch next to Prussia's little bruder."Seems like you two are still living together.." Prussia looked at Italy. "Sooo...Feli, my bruder hasn't been treating you badly has he?"

"No, no, no! Not at all Fratello Prussia~!" Italia smiled brightly and hugged Germany's arm. Germany had to restrain himself from blushing. "What do you want bruder?" Ludwig asked Gilbert."Ah, simply to visit you! Isn't that awesome? Who am I kidding, of course it is!"Gilbird flew off of Prussia's head and sat on Feli's head. Feli giggled excitedly and pet the bird.

"Kesese, I'd say that my awesome bird has taken a liking to your girl, West. You might have some comptition!" Prussia joked. Ludwig rolled his eyes and went back to reading. Feli was now holding Gilbird and petting him. "Ah, you like him, Ja?" Prussia said.

"Ve! Si~"

"Well what's for lunch?" Prussia asked. He plopped himself down on one of the chairs near the couch. "I hope it's something awesome."

* * *

><p>Iceland approached his cousin. She always seemed.. distracted around this time of the year. "What's wrong?" he asked her. His cousin was looking out her window and laughed sadly. "Kyahaha... it's been quite a long time since I last saw him.."<p>

"Ah, not that again..Grænland, you should just forget about him. You would be happier that way." Greenland sighed. "I know.. but.. I can't just forget about him.. He was my first love ya know."

"Ah, I-I know." Iceland was uncomfortable talking about stuff like love, he wasn't very good at it either. Iceland blinked as his cousin started talking again. "Tomarrow would be the day I left him, to come here. Not that I hate it here.. but my heart is torn in many directions.. here, home, and with him." Greenland hugged her penguin stuffed animal. When she first arrived at her cousin's house he gave her the toy. She kept it ever since.

"I just don't know what to do.." she was unsure how to respond. He was surprised to see Greenland serious. She always acted like a child, well she was a child, at heart that is. He was also surprised to find that she was so confused and upset. No one would have ever guessed that her, out of all people, would be so confused and heart broken."That's it." Greenland suddenly said. "I've made up my mind."

"Wh- what are you talking about Greenland?"

"I'm going to find him. I need to see him again." Greenland's emerald eyes shown with determination. "Rebecca, you can't just leave! He could be anywhere right now!" Iceland said.

"I know that cousin. But I'm almost positive I know where he is." Greenland smirked at her memories. "I'm gonna go pack." she said and walked out of the room, leaving a speachless Iceland behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Kya.. so how was it? o3o. It's been a VERY long time since I've written -er- typed stories.. I was gonna give up.. I even deleted my stories.. I apologize to anyone who was reading my Soul Eater stories... Please R&amp;R~! <strong>

**I'll try to update daily.. if not than weekly.. **

**Fratello - Italian for Brother**


	3. Accident

**Ciao~ please R&R~ **

**\(^J^)/ Become one with Mother Russia, da? **

**XD**

**~Aamina-Chan**

* * *

><p>Greenland shivered, it was cold on the plane. Yeah, her homeland was way colder than this, but she grew used to the climate in Iceland. In Iceland, her cousin even convinced her to wear shorts, though he couldn't convince her to throw out her coat (she got another coat over the years, it looked the same).<p>

"Here, miss."

Greenland looked at the boy who was sitting next to her. She was surprised to see he was offering her his blanket.

"I guess your jacket isn't enough to keep you warm." he joked. Greenland blushed slightly and accepted his offer. He was nice, talkative at times, but nice. He was kind of cute to. His wavy black hair went well with his lively, blue eyes...

"_Ah! What am I thinking? The whole reason I left was to find Prussia, and I already start calling another boy cute!" _Greenland thought. She mentally kicked herself.

"Are you okay? You look irritated. Is it something I did?" the boy asked. Greenland blushed. She was easily embarrassed.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." she looked out the window, trying to focus on something else.

"You know, I never told you my name." the boy said, "I'm Chase."

"You can call me Rebecca... or Becca." Greenland said. That was the name she went by in public places. Iceland usually called her Becca at times aswell. She continued looking out the window and wondered how the pilot knew where he was going. It was late and extremely dark outside.

"Cute name, Becca." Chase replied. Greenland answered with a quiet 'thanks'. She didn't remember being tired, but soon she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Prussia yawned. Another morning. Yay. He felt like being lazy today, but figuered it would be 'unawesome'.<p>

"Oi, Gilbird. What to do today?" he asked his bird. "Ah~ I know. We should go buy some awesome beer. I'm all out!"

"Peeh, peeh" was all Gilbird could say.

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome~!" Gilbert said, "Now c'mon I want my damn beer!"

Prussia let Gilbird out of his cage and he took his regular spot, on top of Prussia's head.

"Woot! Now let's go bless that store with our awesome presence!" Prussia shouted as they walked out the door.

"Huh?" Prussia stated. His front yard looked different. Where was the driveway? And his awesome red car?

"... Oh wait..." Prussia turned to face his house and laughed slightly, "I went out the back door~"

Prussia walked back in the house and went out the front door. If Gilbird could speak, he would probably tell Prussia he didn't need any beer.

* * *

><p>"Becca... Hey Rebecca wake up!"<p>

Greenland heard someone calling her name. "Ehh... Iceland.. give me five more minutes..." she begged lazily.

"Iceland? I'm Chase.. remember?"

Rebecca's eyes flew open. "Kya!" she shouted, gaining a few stares fromm people who were getting off the plane. "What time is it and where are we?"

"W-well.. It's about 10:32 A.M. and we're in Berlin, Europe." Chase said, stunned about her sudden outburst.

"Eh? Only ten o'clock?"

"Time differences.."

"Oh yeah.." Greenland stood up and stared at Chase.

"What? Oh.." Chase stepped aside to let Greenland get out. As soon as he moved, she got her suit case and darted off the plane.

"Oi.. she must be in a hurry.." Chase sighed, "I didn't even get a chance to get her number."

* * *

><p>"Kya! Where am I supposed to get a ride?" Greenland panicked. She was outside of the airport, without any transpotation. She was in such a hurry to leave, she didn't even think about what would happen ahead of time. Greenland turned around and walked back into the airport. Perhaps someone who worked there would know where she could get a taxi.. someone was bound to. Right?<p>

"Excuse me!" Greenland called to a woman behind the luggage check. "Do you know where I can get a taxi, nearby?"

"Hm? Oh! Why yes I do. If you walk out the exit way and take a left, around the corner there are some taxi drivers. Most of them are German, but I'm quite sure they would be obliged to help you~" the woman informed her.

"Okay! Thank you so much!"

The woman nodded and smiled. "*Bitte~"

Greenland ran back outside and followed the directions she was given. Soon, she saw about six or even taxis parked by the sidewalk.

"Yes!" she shouted and did a little fist pump. A woman walking by stared at her like she was from a different planet. Greenland ignored her and ran over to one of the taxis.

"Hello, I'm sorry, but I'm kind of in a hurry. Can you take me to to the nearest hotel?" she asked the driver. The man looked at her for a second.

"Ja." he said simply. "Thanks!" Greenland said and hopped in the front seat of the car.

The axi driver was silent, so was she. He was driving pretty fast..

"Excuse me, sir? I don't want to be rude, but what exactly is the speed limit?" she asked. The driver's eyebrows rose. "Foreiners.." he muttered, "There is no limit.. we are on the *autobahn.."

"_What the hell is an autobahn?And NO speedlimit?"_ Greenland thought. "Oh.."

Suddenly the driver slammed on the breaks and everything was a blur.

Greenland headbutted the dashboard..hard, causing her to loose consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, I apologize if the story seems rushed.. I'm in a hurry to finish it because we're getting ready to go on vacation and I won't be able to update.. :**

**Bitte - German for 'you're welcome' it can also mean 'please' **

**Autobahn - streets in Germany that have no speedlimit. 130 km/h (about 85 m/h) is the speed limit that they recommend you stop at. If you don't and get in a car accident, you're the one responsible for it. **

**~Aamina-Chan**


	4. Amnesia

**This chapter is kind of short.. but I uploaded two chapters today to make up for it :D **

**And the words with the star thingy (*) have the translations at the end of teh chapter~!**

**I hope you enjoy~**

**-whispers- Don't forget to R&R ~ **

* * *

><p>"*Bist du in Ordnung, vermissen!" a voice called.<p>

She heard them, but she couldn't understand.

"Are you okay, miss!"

More voices.. where were they? She heard them everywhere. They sounded close, but far away at the same time. She saw nothing. Only darkness. She was tired and drifting away again.

"*Rufen Sie die Ambulanz!"

"*Sie sind bereits auf dem Weg!"

She could hear sirens. Could someone make it stop..please? Could someone make the pain go away?

...

Greenland awoke in unfamilar surroundings.

"W-where...where am I?"

"Ah, she's awake!" a woman shouted. She calmly walked over to Greenland. "Honey, calm down. You're in the hospital."

Greenland struggled to sit up.

"No, no no. Lay down please." the woman said softly, after she said that a man walked in holding a clipboard. "Hallo, Nurse Emily." he said. The nurse turned around and smiled. "She's doing fine. I haven't gotten the chance to ask her anything yet, Docter Steffen."

Steffen nodded and sat in a chair by Greenland's hospital bed. "You don't remember, Ja?"

Greenland stared at him. What was she supposed to say? Remember what?

"I-I... wha..?"

Doctor Steffen wrote something down on a sheet of paper that was on the clipboard. "Do you know where you are, Miss?"

"I- I'm not sure.."

Emily, who was standing by Doctor Steffen sighed. "Bless her..."

Doctor Steffen stood up and turned to Nurse Emily. "Emily, bring her some food and some water, bitte."

Emily nodded and walked out of the hospital room. Steffen turned to Greenland and smiled at her, sympothy in his eyes. "Ma'am I believe that you need to rest. As soon as Miss Emily comes back with your dinner, please try to sleep. I'll go tell your visitor he can can in while you're eating. Is that okay with you?"

Greenland just nodded. Visitor? Who? She didn't care. She was so confused. What happened? All she knew is that she wanted out of this place. And fast.

...

Prussia sighed heavily. "That was NOT awesome, whatsoever! One minute I'm driving to buy some beer, and the next some stupid taxi crashes into me!"

Prussia was sitting in the hospital waiting room. He heard about a girl who was injured in the accident and figured he'd see if she was okay. Germany was the one who told him this. Haha, Feli's kindness was most likely starting to rub off on him.

"Peeh" Gilbird chirped.

The little bird was sitting on the armrest to Prussia's chair. Earlier, he had gotten into an argument with some nurse who worked here about bringing Gilbird into the hospital. He ended up winning though. Not sure how, maybe because of his awesomeness?

Finally, the doctor came out. "Gilbert, you can see her now.''

"Awesome. Thanks Steffen."

Prussia and Steffen have known eachother for about a year. They met when Feli broke her leg, him and Germany brought her here and Steffen was the same docter. How did Italy break her leg? To make a long story short.. she tried doing a cartwheel down a hill.

Steffen and Prussia talked while walking the the girls room.

"So, is she okay?" Prussia asked. Steffen didn't answer.

"Well?" Prussia pressed. Gilbird chirped.

"She has amnesia.. it's only temporary, but she doesn't even know her name.''

"Oh.. that's.. unawesome..."

Steffen nodded. "Not awesome at all."

Finally, they arrived at room 106. Steffen knocked on the door. "Excuse me miss. We're coming in. Is that alright?"

"S-sure..'' said a voice on the other side of the door.

Docter Steffen opened up the door and smiled at her. "Hi.. this is Prussia. He's your visitor."

"Pr-Prussia?" she said. That name. It sounded so familar.. but why? She felt like she should know, but she didn't.

"Hallo." Prussia said, walking in. When he saw her he froze.

"G-Greenland?"

* * *

><p><strong>I think that I used more German words than planned.. oh well...<strong>

**"Bist du in Ordnung, vermissen!" - German for "Are you okay, miss!"**

**"Rufen Sie die Ambulanz!" - German for "Call the ambulance!"**

**"Sie sind bereits auf dem Weg!" - German for "They are already on their way!"**


	5. An Old Friend

**Oi, ciao~ Well, I think I made Prussia OOC in this chapter.. D: **

**And thanks to Littlecookiefan~ I live in Germany but don't know a lot.. so thanks for letting me know~ XD**

**I thought the story was starting to get boring so I wanted to add a slight twist :3 **

* * *

><p><em>"Mien gott. How?" <em>Prussia thought. _Greenland _was the the girl he was hearing about. He stared in disbelief at the girl in the hospital bed.

"What..?" she questioned. Why was this person calling her Greenland? Who was he? Who was _she_?

"Oh.. you know her, Gil?" Steffen asked. That was a stupid question. He obviously did. "She's..she's an old friend.." Prussia replied. "Who are you..?" Greenland interrupted. Prussia looked at her again. "You don't remember me?" he felt a pain in his chest. Oh wait. That's right.. she has amnesia.

Greenland shook her head. "I.. I don't remember anything.. I'm sorry.. uh..?"

"Prussia. Call me Prussia.'' he said. Now that he knew who the girl was, he felt guilty. That guilt he was feeling must've shown because Docter Steffen looked over and said, "The accident wasn't your fault, Gil. Don't feel guilty. It's not like you."

"I know..''

Gilbird chirped excitedly. He seemed to remember Greenland aswell. Gilbird flew off Prussia's head and landed on Greenland's shoulder. Prussia smiled at the memories he and Gilbird shared with their old friend.

"Hi there~" Greenland smiled at the bird and she seemed to brighten up. "He's cute. What's his name?" Greenland asked Prussia, taking a bite out of her dinner. "Gilbird..'' Prussia told her.

"It's good to see the patient's starting to talk more. I'll leave now.'' Steffen said, then he turned to Prussia, "Remember visiting hours are over at nine.''

Prussia nodded. He had an hour to spend time with his friend. He looked at Greenland who was petting and 'Awww'-ing at his bird.

"Kesesese, awesome isn't he?"

Greenland nodded. She looked up at Prussia. "So.. Prussia, was it?" Prussia nodded. "How..how do you know me?"

"Well.. we were childhood friends.'' he smiled again at the memories. Greenland looked upset. "I'm so sorry I can't remember.."

"No, don't apologize, it's not awesome when it's not your fault."

"Prussia.. can you please tell me who I am?" she asked.

Prussia smiled slightly. "Your name is Greenland, and you are a very good friend to have.''

That made Greenland smile. "Greenland.. hm.. Thank you, Prussia."

"Peeh, peeh~!" Gilbird flew around Greenland's head, making her giggle. "_She so cute when she giggles.. so.. child-like.."_ Prussia thought.

"Kyahahah~ Gilbird's so cute!" Greenland exclaimed. Prussia laughed. Her laugh sounded the same way he remembered it. "Thanks.. and do you know who gave him to me?" he asked. Greenland shook her head, "Nuh-uh."

"Well, you did, when we were kids and you left to live with Iceland.." he smiled sadly, "That day wasn't the most awesome of days.''

"Prussia." Greenland smiled. "You're really nice, y'know."

"No. I'm awesome. You're nice."

They both laughed, then a comfortable silence followed.

"Hey, Gil. Visiting hours are over! I was nice and let you stay an extra 15 minutes. You can come see her tomorrow!" Doctor Steffen broke the silence and walked in.

"'Kay, thanks." Gilbert said. He turned to Greenland, "Abschied, fruend." he said, hoping it would bring back some memories.

Gilbird chirped his goodbye and flew over to Prussia as they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!'' Prussia exclaimed as he walked through his front door. "Out of all people it had to be her! I mean, c'mon what are the chances of that?"<p>

Prussia blamed himself for Greenland's amnesia. He blamed himself for the accident. If he stayed home that day it wouldn't have happened. Greenland could still be off doing...whatever she was doing here in Europe. But there again.. he wouldn't have saw her again if it didn't happen.. Maybe it was a good thing after all? Oh, who was he kidding. He was being selfish, not awesome.

Prussia put Gilbird in his cage and sat on his bed. He was tired and didn't even bother changing into his nightclothes. Soon, sleep took over.

* * *

><p>Greenland blinked. She couldn't sleep at all. Prussia's words echoed through her head. "<em>Abschied, freund."<em> Why did those words sound so familiar? She felt like she should know, but she didn't. Greenland closed her eyes and thought. She tried her best to remember.

_"Please.. please.. let me remember something! Anything at all!" _she thought. Nothing. Greenland sighed. "I guess I'll just try to go to sleep again..''

Greenland rolled over, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the short chapter, but I couldn't figure out how to continue it, plus I'm upset and tired at the moment.. so yeah.. Well.. thanks for reading~<strong>

**I am also very sorry for the delay.. my internet sucks and has been down for a long time, so I couldn't update.**

**And I don't know if you remember what Abschied and Freund mean (even though Freund is somewhat obvious).. so here are the translations again. **

**Abschied - German for 'Farewell'**

**Freund - German for 'Friend'**


	6. Memories

**Okay.. this is probably the longest chapter in this story. o3o **

**I don't really know what to put up here at the moment.. heh.. **

**Well.. read, review, and enjoy~ :3**

**~Aamina-Chan**

* * *

><p>Greenland opened her eyes and found herself standing in a field. Where was this place? It certaintly looked familiar.<p>

"Kesese! You'll never catch me!"

Greenland turned around to see who was talking. She was surprised at what she saw. "Hey.. that kid looks a lot like Prussia!"

She then noticed who the kid who resembled Prussia was talking to, a young girl who was chasing him.

"Don't get to cocky, freund~!" the girl shouted at the boy. Greenland blinked. "That girl looks like.. me.." she said. Now, she was confused. This scene seemed all to familar. Why?

Greenland's thoughts were cut off by the sound of the little girl's phone ring.

"Oh.. it's time for me to leave now.." the girl said. "But before I go I want you to have something."

The girl whistled and a few minutes later a bird appeared. "That bird is.. Gilbird?" Greenland said. Now, there's was no doubt about it. That girl was her, the boy was Prussia. And the bird was Gilbird. Greenland felt happiness rush through her. _"I remember now! I remember everything!" _Greenland thought. Her eyes were glowing with excitment. _"The whole reason I came to Europe was in search for Prussia!"_

...

Greenland's eyes flew open. She was still in the hospital.

"Ah, your awake. Guten morgen." said Doctor Steffen.

"Oh.. yeah." Greenland said.

"How are you feeling, today?''

"Great! Actually.. I remember now!" Greenland exclaimed happily.

"Really? That's fantastic!" Steffen said. "Do you feel comfortable telling me all that you remember, and how you remembered? So I know if you're ready to leave here or not."

Greenland paused for a minute. "Um.. sure, but.."

"What is it?"

"Can you call Prussia please? I want him to be here too."

"Ah, but visiting hours haven't started yet." Steffen said.

Greenland sighed irritably. "Fine. Then we can meet somewhere _out_ of the hospital."

"I guess that would work if I could allow you to leave, but I can't until I know if you're truly ready to leave here or not."

"Fine, I'll tell you everything I remember now. Even though I wanted Prussia here.. Oh well.. I guess I could tell you first, then once I leave I can tell Prussia by myself."

Steffen nodded then sat in the chair by Greenland's hospital bed.

...

"Well.. it's great that you remember." Steffen said. Greenland nodded.

"I guess I'll call Gilbert so he can come pick you up. Considering you might not want a taxi to."

Greenland laughed. "Yeah, you got that right."

Steffen smiled. "Ja.. I'm going to call him now.'' he said, and walked out of her room.

Greenland was extremely excited to get out of this place, and even more excited to see Prussia.

A few minutes later, Steffen walked back into her room. "He's on his way here."

Greenland smiled. "Okay~ But.. do you know where my bag is?"

"Ja, Nurse Emily put your bag in here." Doctor Steffen said, gestering to the closet in her room.

"Okay, thanks. Um.. can I have some time to change?" Greenland asked. Steffen nodded then left the room again. After he left, Greenland opened the closet. Her suit case was still intact. One of the wheels were broken, but besides that there wasn't a lot of damage. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a change of clothes.

Within a few minutes, she was done changing. She had on a white dress short-sleeved dress that stopped at her knees and black flats. Her hair was up in a ponytail. For once, she decided she wasn't going to wear her coat.

**Knock. Knock. **

Someone was at her door. "Come in!" she said. Prussia opened the door and walked in with two others following him. Greenland smield at Prussia then looked at the others. "Oh, this is my younger brother Germany, and his girlfriend Italy." Prussia explained. "They came along because I asked if I could borrow West's car, he didn't trust me enough to let me drive it."

Greenland laughed. "Nice to meet you Germany and Italy."

Germany nodded and Italy smiled brightly. "Ve~ We've been hearing a lot about you!" Italy said.

Greenland tilted her head. "You have?"

Italy nodded. "Si~ Prussia talks about you! Oh and do you like pasta?"

Greenland smiled at Italy's personality. She had a feeling she was going to get along with her. "Italia. Calm down." Germany told the Italian. "Ve~ Sorry. I'm just excited to finally meet her~" Italy said then looked at Prussia. "You're were right~ She is pretty!"

Greenland blushed a bit. Was that supposed to mean Prussia said she was pretty?

Prussia sighed. "C'mon guys.. you said you wouldn't do anything unawesome."

Greenland laughed again.

"Well, should we leave now?" Germany suggested. Greenland nodded.

"_Please?_ I'm so sick of hospitals!"

Italy, Germany, and Prussia laughed at that.

"I'm serious!" Greenland stated. "Ja, we know." Germany said. "Well, let's go."

...

Germany drove to Prussia's house first. "Thanks for the ride, West." Prussia said and opened the door to the car. Prussia and Greenland sat in the backseats while Germany drove and Italy rode up front. "So, Greenland where's your house?" Germany asked.

"Well.. er.. I don't have one here.'' she said.

"Hotel?'' Germany asked. Greenland shook her head. "Nope."

"Oh."

"Ve~ How 'bout you stay with Prussia? He has a guest room." Italy suggested.

Prussia looked at Greenland before he got out of the car. "Eh, I prefer being alone, but if there's no where else for her to go then I guess it's alright."

Greenland smiled. "Okay. Thanks."

"Ja, no problem." Prussia said and got out of the car. Greenland followed after him. "Thank you Germany for the ride." Greenland said. Germany nodded. "Bitte."

"Ve~ You should come visit me and Germany soon!" Italy said. Greenland nodded. "Okay, sure."

"Yay~!" Italy shouted. Greenland laughed at Italy's ethusiasm.

"Oi, you comin' Greenland?" Prussia asked. He was waiting at his front door with Greenland's suit case. "Yeah, sorry." Greenland replied. She said good bye to Germany and Italy and walked over to Prussia.

"You didn't need to carry my bag, y'know?" she said when she approached him.

"Ja, ja, but I did anyways."

"Er.. thanks." she said. Prussia nodded and opened the door to his house. He gestered for her to walk in first.

"Nice place." Greenland said when she walked in.

"Thanks." Prussia said. "Follow me, I'll take you to your room."

"Okay." Greenland said. She looked around the house as she followed the albino down the hall. He stopped at a door and opened it. "Here ya go." he said and put her stuff down by the bed. The bed looked like a queen sized one and the comforter was red and the pillows were white. "This used to be West's room before he decided to move out.'' Prussia explained.

"Oh." Greenland said.

"Alright.. you should get some rest." Prussia said.

"I'm fine. I woke up about two hours before you guys came to pick me up." Greenland explained.

"Oh? Then.. are you hungry?" Prussia asked. Greenland shook her head. "No, thank you though."

Prussia laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Greenland asked.

"There's no need to be polite. We're friends, remember?"

Greenland smirked. "Yeah, I do. You know.. you haven't changed that much, have you?"

Prussia smiled. "Once awesome, always awesome."

They both laughed.

"So.. er..what do you want to do?" Prussia asked. It had been years since anyone lived with him. And Greenland, being a girl, made it awkward. "Hm.. I'm not sure." Greenland answered.

"Oh! I had an awesome idea."

"What?"

"Since you're here, how about we go take a look around?"

"Okay~ Sounds like fun."

"Why'd you come here anyways? You know, to Berlin?"

Greenland blinked. "I.. er.."

"You really don't remember, do you?"

Greenland shook her head. "I do remember! It's just.. a long story." she lied. How was she supposed to say _"Oh, I came here to see you! Because I'm still in love with you!"_

"Oh, I'm not big on long stories." Prussia said. Greenland giggled. "Yeah, I know. You never were."

Prussia smiled. "You haven't changed much either."

"Once awesome, always awesome~" Greenland smirked.

"Ja, ja. Let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay.. well..yeah. XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :3<strong>

**I couldn't find out a good way to end this chapter.. XD While typing this I realized that Greenland didn't have a place to stay.. I FAIL DX**

***UPDATE* I'm so sorry I haven't added another chapter yet.. I'm having a writers block.. ._. **

**But just letting you guys know, this is not the last chapter~**


End file.
